This invention relates to drill bits, specifically drill bit assemblies for use in oil, gas and geothermal drilling. More particularly, the invention relates to cutting elements in fix bladed bits comprised of a carbide substrate with a non-planar interface and an abrasion resistant layer of super hard material affixed thereto using a high pressure high temperature press apparatus.
Cutting elements typically comprise a cylindrical super hard material layer or layers formed under high temperature and pressure conditions, usually in a press apparatus designed to create such conditions, cemented to a carbide substrate containing a metal binder or catalyst such as cobalt. A cutting element or insert is normally fabricated by placing a cemented carbide substrate into a container or cartridge with a layer of diamond crystals or grains loaded into the cartridge adjacent one face of the substrate. A number of such cartridges are typically loaded into a reaction cell and placed in the high pressure high temperature press apparatus. The substrates and adjacent diamond crystal layers are then compressed under HPHT conditions which promotes a sintering of the diamond grains to form the polycrystalline diamond structure. As a result, the diamond grains become mutually bonded to form a diamond layer over the substrate interface. The diamond layer is also bonded to the substrate interface.
Such cutting elements are often subjected to intense forces, torques, vibration, high temperatures and temperature differentials during operation. As a result, stresses within the structure may begin to form. Drag bits for example may exhibit stresses aggravated by drilling anomalies during well boring operations such as bit whirl or bounce often resulting in spalling, delamination or fracture of the super hard abrasive layer or the substrate thereby reducing or eliminating the cutting elements efficacy and decreasing overall drill bit wear life. The super hard material layer of a cutting element sometimes delaminates from the carbide substrate after the sintering process as well as during percussive and abrasive use. Damage typically found in drag bits may be a result of shear failures, although non-shear modes of failure are not uncommon. The interface between the super hard material layer and substrate is particularly susceptible to non-shear failure modes due to inherent residual stresses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,503 by Pessier et al, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an array of chisel-shaped cutting elements are mounted to the face of a fixed cutter bit. Each cutting element has a crest and an axis which is inclined relative to the borehole bottom. The chisel-shaped cutting elements may be arranged on a selected portion of the bit, such as the center of the bit, or across the entire cutting surface. In addition, the crest on the cutting elements may be oriented generally parallel or perpendicular to the borehole bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,959 by Bertagnolli et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a cutting element, insert or compact which is provided for use with drills used in the drilling and boring of subterranean formations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,826 by Anderson et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses enhanced inserts formed having a cylindrical grip and a protrusion extending from the grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,657 by Flood et al, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses domed polycrystalline diamond cutting element wherein a hemispherical diamond layer is bonded to a tungsten carbide substrate, commonly referred to as a tungsten carbide stud. Broadly, the inventive cutting element includes a metal carbide stud having a proximal end adapted to be placed into a drill bit and a distal end portion. A layer of cutting polycrystalline abrasive material disposed over said distal end portion such that an annulus of metal carbide adjacent and above said drill bit is not covered by said abrasive material layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,737 by Bovenkerk which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a rotary bit for rock drilling comprising a plurality of cutting elements mounted by interference-fit in recesses in the crown of the drill bit. Each cutting element comprises an elongated pin with a thin layer of polycrystalline diamond bonded to the free end of the pin.
US Patent Application Serial No. 2001/0004946 by Jensen, although now abandoned, is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses. Jensen teaches that a cutting element or insert with improved wear characteristics while maximizing the manufacturability and cost effectiveness of the insert. This insert employs a superabrasive diamond layer of increased depth and by making use of a diamond layer surface that is generally convex.